A Little Beyond Teacher and Student
by NothingButBipolar
Summary: Nagisa is a seemingly normal high school teacher. Karma is his delinquent student who wants to try to bully him into resigning his job, be it by pranks or a little something more. AU setting Contains yaoi Rated M for future chapters I do not own Assassination Classroom.


**I'll be using Japanese honorifics since the names are Japanese, but other than that, it'll be all English, even the order of the names (Given name and then surname). I won't be putting a dictionary for the honorifics unless there's actually someone who doesn't understand them.**

The moment the bell rang, the door to the classroom opened. All of the students were quiet as a man walked in and closed the door behind him. Before doing anything else, he took a crisp stick of white chalk and wrote some characters onto the blackboard at the front of the classroom.

"Good morning, class. My name is Nagisa Shiota. I'll be your homeroom and English teacher for this year, I hope we get along well," the 24-year-old man said at the front of the classroom. "First off, I'll take attendance."

His name was neatly written in kanji on the blackboard. His light blue hair moved slightly when he looked down at the folder in his hand. As he called out a few names, his students examined him carefully, taking in the feminine frame.

"Karma Akebane-kun?"

Hearing no reply, he looked up.

"He's currently suspended," piped up a student.

Nagisa nodded, making note of that in the folder. Other than that, everyone seemed to be in class. He closed the folder and swapped it for a textbook instead. He flipped to a page that he had marked before the class started, and began teaching.

"Hmm… Akebane-kun, huh?" Nagisa murmured to himself in the staff room as he looked over the file of a certain red-haired student.

"Ah, Shiota-sensei, is there something wrong? You seem to be in deep thought," said another teacher as she walked by.

"Hey, what kind of student is Karma Akebane?" Nagisa asked.

"He's… a troublesome kid. He's very smart, but he has a tendency to get in a lot of fights. Please be careful, Shiota-sensei. He is also hostile towards many of his teachers."

"Thank you," Nagisa said with a cheerful smile.

The other teacher nodded and continued walking to her desk to look over some papers. He looked back at the file, and made a mental note to pay attention to that particular student.

The next day, Nagisa stepped into the classroom and started to take the attendance again. Almost immediately, he noticed a head of red hair that could only belong to one person.

"Karma Akebane-kun?"

"Here~" the student said casually, not seeming to care at all.

However, while the blue-haired teacher continued down the list of names, Karma watched him carefully, looking for some sort of sign of weakness from the petite frame. He threw a baseball at Nagisa's back the moment he turned around, thinking that the teacher was completely unguarded. However, the teacher turned and caught the ball before it hit his head.

"Akebane-kun, if you would like to play catch, I don't mind, but please wait until break time," he said with a smile.

With that, he turned around and faced the board again to begin the lesson. All the students seemed to be paying attention, so Karma, who was sitting at the back, didn't really have to try too hard to hide his surprise from the new teacher being able to catch the ball. He sat at his desk, not really paying attention to the lesson. Instead, he thought of the teacher's reflexes. They would make his pranks harder to carry out, but that didn't mean that it would be impossible.

With his back to the class, Nagisa didn't have to try too hard to hide his surprise either. He had been expecting something like that to happen, but he didn't think it would happen so quickly. It seemed that he would have to have his guard up at all times.

The moment the bell rang to signal their break time, he was more than ready to end and leave the class, but it seemed that Karma had other ideas.

"Shiota-sensei, can you please go over this passage again?" he called out, running towards the English teacher with a textbook in one hand and a pencil in the other.

Nagisa turned, surprised. Once close enough, Karma _happened_ to trip on the leg of another student's desk and thrust out his hands, as if to break his fall. However, he still had his pencil in hand. Nagisa moved to catch him. The force of Karma's weight as he fell knocked the smaller person down and they both ended up landing on the ground. He couldn't slash his teacher with the pencil or hit him with the textbook like he had wanted to, but he did get a decent view from their admittedly cliché position. With Karma practically pinning Nagisa's hips with his knees and his hands pinning down his shoulders, it looked very… suggestive. Not to mention, Nagisa had his hands against Karma's chest, a very bright red on his cheeks, and his hair splayed out against the floor. They stared at each other, their lips just a few inches apart, almost forgetting that there were other people in the room at that moment.

The door suddenly opened and a teacher stuck her head in to ask, "Shiota-sensei, are you here? The chairman wants some documents and- OH MY GOSH! I'm sorry for disturbing!"

She left right afterwards, but Nagisa had snapped out of whatever trance he was in right at that moment. He started pushing Karma off of him.

"A-Akebane-kun, are you okay?" he asked the younger student, still blushing a bit.

"Y-Yeah," Karma replied, slowly getting off the teacher.

"Ah!" Nagisa suddenly let out a cry and ran after the teacher that had just left.

Karma stood there, and then smirked. It seemed like he wouldn't have to counter Nagisa's reflexes after all. From the moment just now, he was more than willing to bet that his teacher was actually inexperienced in any romance-related things. He ignored the gaping mouths of his staring classmates and went to go after the blue-haired man.

**And I'm more than willing to bet that I pretty much butchered their characters. Blegh. Since this is my first fanfiction for this fandom, I'd really appreciate any comments regarding the plot and the way I present the characters. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
